awkward situation
by AliceTop
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and link have been sent to cross acadime. why? to help Allen and his problem. what problem? you will find out. plz review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dgm or vn! special thanks to **DreamGlaze** for the help eiditing this chapter\^-^/ glad to have your help!

* * *

><p>Allen, lenalee, lavi, link and Kanda were staring outside their car windows, thinking over what they had been told at HQ, when the small car stopped outside the Cross Academe's gate. The chauffeur turned around. "Welcome, to Cross Academe. "he stated bluntly,his voice abandening all feeling. With that, he got their bag and drove away, leaving the four exorcists,and Ex-CROW to stand and wait.<p>

"soooo, who wants to walk down the road and give the first person we see a huge hug?"

Lenalee frowned " lavi, that is not what we want to do on are first night here! Behave yourself!" lavi's mode took a nose dive.

"your brother said there should be people here to great as but I don't see anyone. " Allen stated when out of nowhere a blond haired boy popped up "Greetings I'm the only one willing to get up to great you, so I'm the representative for the Moon Dorm, Idol. yuki and zero will be here shortly so at this moment can I please see your uniforms?"

"Fuck, you're more talkative then bookman here. Did you even breath?" Everyone stared in shock at the moody samurai.(Idol's self notes about people. Kanda Yuu= scary, likes to cuse, short temperd, like's short talk,and strangely girly)

" He spoke. He actually spoke" lavi gasped.

"che"

The blond known as Idol figured this was rare considering their reaction, and then decided to ask his question again, now seeing the two prefects coming down the road.

"Can I please see your uniforms?"

At this moment they all apologized and took out there uniforms. The man with the golden hair and two dots on his face pulled out a white uniform " when I looked at everyone's uniforms, I realized only two of us have white and the rest black" link now made himself known.

"wow! what? you looked through my luggege whithout telling me?" Yelled the now, feeling violated Lavi and Allen. Link ignord them and kept going.

"I require an answer know" he demanded. Idol now realized that this man seemed old enough to be a teacher so why did he have a uniform? and why in the hell was it white? Kaname dident say enything about new Night Class students, and there where two!

"I will if you answer one?" Link nodded his head and waited for the others to show there uniforms, Allen being the only other white uniform. Idol then waited for them to put them they where done he ternd his attention back to Two spots "why is a grown man going to an academy?"

"If this may answer your question my title is inspector Howard Link, and if that does not, I'm here to supervise, record and stop sir Allen if he tries anything thing that might harm the students"

Idol couldn't help but to realieze and smirk at Allen and Lavi behind him mimicking him in a mocking way. What! Harm the students? "Why would-" at that moment Yuki and Zero arrived with yuki shouting

"I'm so sorry we where late! I'm yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter. This here is Zero"

"you do know I'm capable of introducing myself?"zero asked a little bit iritated

Link did not like to be interrupted. He turned to the new arrivals and asked angrily "maybe you can answer my question? Why mine and Sir Allen's uniforms are different then the others?" yuki looked confused._they where vampires?_

"Why would your uniforms be different? Hmmm. Don't mind it. The black ones are for the Day Class, the normal ones. White being the Night Class, the um..." she looked at Idol for help.

"special talented ones!" he piped in. Zero and Yuki gave him a look just driping in with his stupeditity._The whut ones?_

"If Allen is there for special talent it would be eating. For Link, that would be being a stick in the mud concerning Allen and dont forget baking pies" Lavi added reciving death glares from the subjects

"Zero, why don't you take Lavi and Kanda to the boy's sun dormitory, and I'll take Lenallee to the girls dormitory. Idol is it too much to ask if you show link and _sir?_ Allen walker to the night class dorm? Just show them around and send them off to bed before morning."

At this point Allen asked 'Why do we have to what till morning to go to sleep?"

"So you'll get used to our schedule, there's a reason it's called _nightclass_' Idol stated bluntly.

The exorcist said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>ok im done! soo i have a question for all of you reading, should i do the boys, the girls, or allen and links side first as in after they seperated and how there night and morning went? review plz<strong>


	2. shock and a little bit of crack

ALLEN'S POV

_Ok, so this kid just said that our class was at night! What kind of school does that? Are they vampires or something? _The blond boy now known as Idol watched and waved good- bye to the other party till they were out of site then turned around "so the show begins now! There's so many places to show you" he looked glum for a second. _Oh god, don't cry, I can't handle tears_ Allen started to panic.

"Please don't cry! Tell me what is wrong, I'll cheer you up" saying that Allen pulled out a couple of ball's and started juggling them smiling at the boy now staring at them in awe.

"I wasn't crying I gust remembered that Kaname told me to bring you to class after I picked you up. How can you do that so easily? I'm 36 and still can't even juggle 2 ball's!" _Did he just say 36? That's odd maybe he was exaggerating._

"Sir Allen, where did the foam balls I gave you at the order go? I thought I popped all your normal one's. Hand them here I don't want you hurting him_." _He looked at Allen critically and held out his hands, Allen stared at it and looked at him.

"How can I hurt him? Chuck them at his head and give him brain damage?" _god he already popped my rubber ones! Why do I have to have a pastry eating baby sitter that thinks everything I do will kill someone, and then be sent off to a school for training? And sins were on that subject what training?_

"Now!" he ordered flexing his hand. Allen stared at the hand once more and put the four plastic balls in his hand. And started to pout.

"we've got to go, first period is about to begin! I don't want to die by the hands of Kaname today" and with that grabbed the two by their shirts and started to drag them away._hay! I can walk. _He looked to the side to see link being dragged to but was holding a book and reading it._ Wait, were in the hell did he pull that out off? _Completely forgetting they were getting dragged and not knowing where they were going to in the first placeasked,

"what are you reading?"and tipped his head to the side to try reading the cover. Link looked at him then down at the book then back at him

"A pastry book. If you like, I cooked some new cookies" digging down in his pockets he found the tin and pulled it out. Allen's eye's widened at the site of the food. Link smirked then opened the lid and handed it to Allen. _Food_, _yummy food…. Wait where did he get this from is it safe to eat?_ He took one out of the tin and took a bit. Link just watched, as Allen vacuumed the cookie that was once in his hand and reached in to get another, that one to suffered the same fate the last one did, soon Allen started pouring them in his mouth "sir Allen, I see your apatite has changed even more since the 14th allowed you to keep your body." Link took out a note pad and started writing notes down. Allen took a moment to breath

"yeah I know! It seems whatever I eat and how much I eat, it just won't fill me, and something even stranger I have fallen in love with rare cooked meat!" Allen liked his lip's allowing a few cookie crumbs to fall of his shirt to the amazingly fast moving ground below him._ Jees, this kid can run fast! But that doesn't matter I got cookies to finish_! And once again Allen indulged himself with cookies. Not realizing they had stopped in front of two oak doors that where slowly opened and pulled through.

NIGHT CLASS POV

Suddenly the twin oak doors on the side of the room swung open reveling Idol and the new transfer students, as they walked through the door's or dragged through in the case of Allen who still was gorging himself with cookies. Link had miraculously got out of Idols grip and was now standing strait and tall "Good day, if you don't mind ill take this moment on intro duce myself and my…..companion? This here is Sir Allen Walker, and me myself is Link" _Sir Allen Walker? Is he his butler or something and whats up with the cookies?_ Multiple members of the night class thought except for Kaname how sat up to intro duce himself and his followers, except he never got to it because the boy how was being dragged finally realized that he was in a room full of other people and scrambled up from the floor will stuttering.

"I'm s-so sorry! I'm the 14th no Noah ack! The musician…*in hale* Allen Walker." Everyone stared at the boy. _Ok then._

"Sir Allen, intro duce yourself, not the things you are! And if you do that again I will take away the chocolate cookies, just look at how confused they are now!" while speaking Allens face keeped on getting redder and redder.

"not the chocolate cookies! Please I won't do that again!" Allen now was standing and swiftly moved to where Link was and begged him not to. Kaname was astounded that he can eat human food still. That's when he remembered the letter.(im not going to tell what the letter said ha ha haha ha!) _Ahh all in due time, Yuki won't be alone any more. I wonder when though? If it was like Yuki he need's the blood of a pureblood….No his is difreant, but what then?_ Gust as he thought that Idol triped on a stare and started his decent down.

"ahhh! Im falling someone ca-" Allen caught him, when his mouth was open, with his arm.

"…" silence was all that was greeted until.

"he-he bit m-me!" that's when it all went wrong. Allen's hair started growing longer and curling slightly, and his eye's changed from beautiful gray to molten gold. _Ok! That was faster than I thought._ Kaname thought, while the rest were stuck between _oh, shiz _and_ another one really 2 purebloods where enough. _

LINK POV

_Are you cereal! He just broke the seal._ To say the lest Link was not happy he had to start his job sooner then he thought " ehem, I think we need to intro duce are selves again, I'm Link Sir Allen's butler"

"no you're not! You lie, you lie you lie you lie! I didn't even know you till the 14th went hay wire! "

" And this here is Sir Allen Walker the 14th Noah, the musician and the last pureblood vampire of the Walker clan!" _ wait for it, wait for it _* thump* _oh Allen how easy it is to make you faint._ " I think my master is now ready to go to bed, so if you don't mind we will be leaving now " and with that Link picked up Allen with one hand and with the other dragged the blond vampire. _Allen didn't you ever wonder who your parents where?_

**Mwahahaha! Im so evil, Link serves Allen, Link serves Allen so review! \(^-^)/ Im done!**

**girls or guys first next or should i finsh with Allen Link And Night class view till they meet the others. imholding this thing ransom till i get 10 reviews!(i had a sudden evil moment)**


	3. What? shorty short short chapy

**Ok this is the third chapter in Lenalee's and Yuki's pov, thanks for the reviews! And once again I need 10 reviews on this chapter or no more chapters! *holds fire to booklet full of the rest of the chapters***

* * *

><p>Yuki and lenalee walked down the paved road till they reached a brick building about seven storys high, "This is the girls dorm" Yuki chirped facing Lenalee. Lenalee looked at the building,<p>

"This is so big! Who is my roommate?" Lenalee fiend to be surprised at the size for the obvious reasons, one being that she lives in a mansion on an island In the middle of the ocean and the other being the old head corters. But, she was truly carious on who her roommate would be.

Yuki looked at her "Well she was going here but then moved, now she's back and refuses to sleep in the moon dormitory" yuki said side glancing at Lenalee. Lenalee stood there and spoke slowly, but exsided

"So, I'm rooming with a vampire?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, I'm sor-"Yuki stopped suddenly her eyes went red. "…..Do you mind going by yourself the rest of the way? Its room 26" then she took of fords the school, (who can guess what happened to make her do that? And who's the roommate?) Lenalee stood there and watched her run off,

"I guess," she looked up at the second floor "Ok! Room 26!" she marched up the stairs but stopped and looked at the direction Allen went off to "I wonder?" she asked herself…yep that's right she knew what Allen is, to be correct everybody did except for Allen. She sighed and opened the door and cheerfully walked up the stairs putting the worries in the back of her mind and thinking on how fun it will be to live with a vampire (sometime, and I mean sometimes, I find myself thinking that Lenalee is a very stupid girl, because of that trait) She reached the door with a 26 on it and knocked….she tried again and still nothing. Suddenly the door opened reveling the person she would be rooming with.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I understand that this thing was short….but the next will be longer I can guarantee it :D now next chapy!<strong>

**1. Yuki's side of the story till morning **

**2. Lenalee's side till morning and **_**maybe**_

**3. Allen's and Link's side from morning to lunch**

**Now, I'm gona do something im problemly going to regret but whoever gets**

**Who lenalee is staying with **_** and**_

**Where did Yuki go?**

**Correct , I will allow them to put something into the story like Allen getting a date or Lenalee breaking a bone, it will depend on if it will change the story line or not so…review and guess.! **


	4. deadly waffle's

_If you are looking at this that means...!i finally updated!_

_sorry it took me so long, i kinda lost my muse but now its back for the mean time!_

_NOTE: i love you all_

* * *

><p><span>7:00 in the morning.<span>

Zero was not happy.

Want me to repeat it?

Ready?

Not. Happy.

He was tired, he was grumpy and most of all he was pissed.

He looked at the two newest arrivals he was exposed to be 'watching over', well more like babysit.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu~… Yuu~…Yuuuu~…Yuuu-!" Suddenly in a fast slick motion Kanda was holding his trusted sword in his hands, pointing it at the bandana freak.

"Shut the fuck up stupid rabbit, or I will shut you up myself!" The samurai yelled at the one-eyed annoyance, a dark aura engulfing him.

The rabbit visibly shrunk back as far as he could get from the gleaming sword, fear taking over his body. He could already visualize his crimson blood on the slim sword.

"I…I was just wondering Yuu-chan, i-if I could have your waffles!" he managed to squeak out.

Kanda's shoulders slumped, the fighting spirit vanished, and dark bags formed under his eyes, making him look ten times more tiered. Sighing, the temperamental man turned around, grabbed the two untouched round objects on his plate and looked at the fruit tart on the ground. Then he did the unexpected.

Smiling (GASP!) the samurai extended his arm towards Lavi.

Lavi felt his jaw go slack…

No. way.

"Have you accepted me at last!" he shouted jumping up and running to the offered hand containing the desired waffles. "Are we to be together forever, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda's friendly smile suddenly turned onto a viscous grin, satanic flames seemed to engulf him. Raising his left arm, kanda chucked one of the hockey pucks of fluffy goodness at the face of the approaching monstrosity.

Unfortunately the red head couldn't move fast enough, for in the next second he was back on the lovely floor, blood running down his forehead.

"Yuu-chan!"

As he began to sit-up another flying disc of yellow hit him in a different region, a lot more sensitive one.

While the bashing of the idiot took place, Zero found himself being for once quite amused with the spectacle in front of him, for if the damned energy freak hadn't kept them awake the whole night maybe, just maybe the dark haired samurai and he would have been in a better mood this morning…

~~Flashback to after the groups separated.~~

Lavi walked down the road his hands behind his head the once light demeanor was gone and all that remained of the energy seemed to vanish.

The group traveled in a…awkward silence, the crunching of the gravel under their booted feet seemed to echo.

Suddenly the rabbit stopped and spun around facing Zero, pulling out his hammer, and Kanda his trusted sword.

"So Zero, when where you going to tell us you were are vampire? Or were you planning on telling us after you drank are blood?" Zero stiffened at the accusation.

"Only when I needed to."

The samurai behind him snorted, and started to place his blade up to his pale neck

"That moment was the instant we saw you"

Suddenly Kanda went flying through the air tackled by the red haired teenager.

"Now Yuu-chan there's no need to be rude, he just thought that we didn't need to now!" Lavi chirped, instantly gasping as he was kicked of the temperamental man. Kanda stood up glaring at the rabbit.

"Say's the one who is paranoid about Vampire's!" the tall man snapped. Lavi's face was twisted in shock.

"K-KANDA!" The said man blinked owlishly at being yelled at instead of doing the yelling.

"What?"

"I Told You That In Confidence!" Meanwhile Zero walked up to the fruit tart.

"Your too loud" and with that he knocked Lavi on top of the head with the butt (lol) of his gun, successively knocking him out.

"Thank fucking god." Kanda huffed, walking past the unconscious body.

"Aren't you going to carry him?" The silver haired hunter asked.

"No way in f'n hell" the taller male said in reply as he kept walking away.

Sighing Zero bent down and through the sack of limbs over his shoulders, walking to their dorms.

~~bla~~

Dumping the limp body of the soon to be energy ball on one of the bed's, Zero sighed and sat down at the desk leaving the other bed open for Kanda to take. They sat in the silence, soaking in it, absorbing it. Until,

"Holy smokes was that a great nap!" both groaned and mentally prepared themselves for the next 6 hours.

* * *

><p><em>and that is it for now! <em>

_i realized on the last chapter i said yuki's blablablas point of view well i cant really do that without having kanda, Lavi, and Zeros!_

_press this button_

I  
>I<br>\/

it may help.


End file.
